


blue jeans

by angelicks



Series: dimmed lights and cigarettes [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catholic School, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, school boys, shy jisung to aggressive and possessive jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: chenle swores he's the best thing that ever happened to jisung's life | based on a lana del rey song.





	1. the day we met in december

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the nsfd community since August and I've decided to make an account here just this week and I've been wanting to post my works here ; don't like don't read, I never wanted you to read this if you're against nsfd, so it's as easy as that.
> 
> AND HHHH UPDATES ARE IRREGULAR sorry im just practically a major in procrastination so 🤷♀️ but I hope y'all like this one? it's angsty tho so,,, :(((

**❝ Blue jeans, white shirt,** **Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn It was like James Dean,** **for sure ❞**

 ~~~~Chenle was known well in school for being the betty, the little primadonna, the spoiled child of the Zhongs. Technically what he wants what he gets and as soon as the brown haired boy had stepped inside their classroom, his eyes were fixated on him slowly blinking as he the tall boy was looking around for empty seats and no, Janet they couldn't sit together, the only seat unoccupied was at the front, right corner of the room where the so called nerds assembly squad.

Throughout the class Chenle kept stealing glances at the new boy, well new boy toy in his mind, but anyways Chenle has decided to accidentally drop his pen just so he can show off his pretty ass to Donghyuck who was the boy he's currently fucking with.

For today Chenle had decided to wear ripped wide legged jeans that showed his fishnets beneath and his striped yellow and purple shirt which was tucked in.

Surely it wasn't revealing much but it was enough for Donghyuck to come pick him up and put him down on his chair. “baby don't tease hmm?” Chenle only giggled as he grabbed the older boy by the chin and told him,

 **“but baby's needy and need someone to fill him up quick.”** Chenle whined in Donghyuck’s ear making the older boy growl.

 **“Fuck greek mythology, come on baby i’m making you beg on your knees and worship me.”** The thrilling chase was back on track as Donghyuck locked the boy's bathroom and Chenle was already stripping his clothes.

 **“Fuck couldn't keep your hands to yourself can't you angel?” “mmmf no baby needs hyung’s thick cock now hhhn please? i’ll be a good boy,”** Chenle pouted as he pressed his naked body onto Hyuck’s fully clothed one. **“mmmn hyuckie smells like strawberries and cigarettes…yum”**

Chenle playfully moaned as he removed Hyuck’s leather jacket and white shirt. Soon the two boys were covered in their own sweat, Chenle crying while Donghyuck kept fucking his mouth in a fast pace the younger couldn't keep up with. He was their fuck toy, their little cumslut, sperm dumpster, fuck he was just so needy.

**_❝ You so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_ **  
**_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  ❞**

The consequences didn't matter to him, all that was important to him was to satisfy his hungry hole. Chenle fucking a new boy wasn't new maybe almost everyone in school knew about this but like he could care, but maybe he would when he knew that the new boy just heard everything in the bathroom and is currently having a crisis with trying to hide his hard on.


	2. big dreams of a gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for chenle, he guesses he'll take it slow for a while and also he's never really good with siblings, let alone step siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahshdhdhshs shit im sorry for the late updates but i'll try my best to write well now,, i really can't write smut but ofc i'll try my best <33333

**“Hope you were having fun while Hyuck fucked you like the whore you were.”**

Jeno spat out as he slammed his locker shut and leaned against the wall. The taller boy with the dark hair had grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of his jeans and placed the cancer stick in between his fingers. 

 

Chenle had made an offended sound and placed his hand in his own chest. **“How would you know about my whereabouts Jeno Lee?”** the younger had asked and raised a perfectly plucked brow. 

 

**“Chenle, you scream loudly whenever a dick is inside you and you two were getting down and dirty inside a fucking restroom at school. Goddamn, just how would you think old man is gonna react to this?”**

 

**“My old man or yours?”**

**“both of them you little shit!”**

**“Okay so firstly, I'm not related to your grandfather… he's my step grandad, my old man? pretty sure he won't believe any of you. I'm Zhong Chenle, and I get away with everything.”**

**“okay, point made. just don't fuck in the school again if you can't keep your mouth shut.”**

 

**“noted. but what I don't understand is why you're I'm Lee Jeno touch me and I'll break your face, Chenle don't ever talk to me facade is gone… where'd it go nono?”**

**“Chenle fuck off.”**

**“This isn't like you, you don't even care about me existing.”**

**“Zip it.”**

**“Did you throw your dignity away like the Jersey you worn the day you lost the soccer game? the jersey that's probably in his house, probably in his closet. Face it Jeno, he changed you. You're one obedient submissive boy when it comes to him.”**

 

**“I will literally break your skull you insufferable brat!-”**

**“Mr. Lee, Mr. Zhong I believe it's dismissal time take your lollygaging somewhere else.”**

**“Have fun walking home you wench.”**

Jeno growled as he threw his cigarette on the gravel and stepped on it with his Doc Martens. **“Have fun driving your rari nono!”** Chenle smugly said as he waved goodbye while Jeno just raised his middle finger. Chenle had skipped happily to the bus stop. He felt sticky and wet, since Hyuck had shoved a buttplug in his ass after filling Chenle up with his cum. 

 

Whilst waiting for the bus, he saw the new boy waiting under the rain as well. The much taller boy was busy texting away and anxiously looking around. He didn't wanna talk, since he felt needy and needed to release. So maybe taking the bus was a good option since it was almost empty if it weren't for a grandma sitting at the front and the new boy by the window and of course Chenle at the back, getting off. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> stay modafuckin tuned zz 🤩🤘


End file.
